Storage racks are commonly used in various industries to support and/or store a variety of devices in a manner that efficiently utilizes the available storage space. However, many conventional storage racks have a fixed size, which renders it impossible or impractical to reconfigure the storage rack to accommodate objects having different sizes. Accordingly, conventional fixed-size storage racks may be unsuitable for storing objects that have different sizes. Additionally, it may be cost-inefficient for consumers to buy a variety of different fixed-size storage racks to accommodate different sized devices.
Additionally, conventional storage racks, if adjustable, may sacrifice rigidity and durability to achieve adjustability. Accordingly, conventional adjustable storage racks may not be configured to satisfy seismic standards (i.e., conventional adjustable storage racks may not be suitable for use in geographic regions that are prone to earthquakes). Thus, conventional adjustable storage racks may be particularly unsuitable for storing hazardous materials, such as valve regulated or flooded lead acid batteries, which are prone to fall and/or spill during a seismic event.